


Swords and Cafés

by minako_arisato



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minako_arisato/pseuds/minako_arisato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short work about boyfriends having a nice day at the mall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swords and Cafés

**Author's Note:**

> A work for a wonderful friend of mine. Very possibly the first Shonato fic in existence.

Minato Arisato is not very fond of public spaces, bustling areas, or anything of the like. He prefers to stay indoors, or in other private places. Today he is suffering, following around his boyfriend, Sho Minazuki, around the ever crowded Paulownia Mall. He watches on in mild amusement and irritation as Sho stumbles into all of the shops, ooh-ing and ah-ing at what they have to offer. Minato wonders exactly how excited Sho can be, looking in on these stores, which seem so plain and familiar to him.  
  
"Hey, hey Mint! Check it out, they sell swords and junk here!" Sho eagerly shouts, pointing to a sword in a window display.   
  
"Is that unusual to you? You already own two swords..." Replies Minato, slowly joining Sho in front of the store.   
  
"Yes! Er, no? Maybe? I'm not sure what you mean. I just think swords are cool! You've got one too, so don't you at least like looking at them?" Sho asks earnestly, eyes darting between his boyfriend and the sword. He really enjoyed it's craftsmanship, and hoped Minato would, too.  
  
"...'s ok I guess," Minato mumbles under his breath. People are bustling around the two, and Minato is growing anxious in the swarm of people. He can hear them all buzzing, and even smell some of them... He wants to go home. But, Sho called him out on the date and he wanted to let him have some fun, so he would bear with it, just for him.  
  
Sho, always bearing a grin, stops for a moment when he notices his boyfriends distress. But it resurfaces right away as Sho beams at Minato, knowing very well how his boyfriend is feeling. "Minty! You wanna go to that café around the corner? It's always nice and quiet and I know you like it! My treat?"  
Minato smiles a little, relieved that Sho caught onto his discomfort, as he always does.   
  
"More like my treat, you dolt."  
  
The pair walk hand-in-hand to Chagall, Sho laughing and smiling, Minato looking down and expressionless, but undoubtedly happy. Sho starts up that song he always sings, chanting Minato's name, and how much he loves him: " _Mi! Na! To! I! Love! You!_ " This warrants a few odd looks, as it always does, but neither Sho or Minato mind anymore.  
Chagall is nearly empty, like usual, and the boys settle into Their Table, in the corner in the back. Hidden away, out of sight from nearly anyone else that may be in the café. They give the barista a nod and she starts making the usual, two coffees, one with light cream and sugar, the other with heavy cream and sugar.  
  
"So," Minato starts, "What's gotten into you? Your stupid grin's even bigger than normal."  
  
Sho places his hand over his heart and feigns pain, "Ack! Min, how harsh! Is it not reason enough seeing you, my wonderful boyfriend, to smile so much?" Sho offers his response with a wink. Minato rolls his eyes as their coffee arrives.   
  
There is a moment of silence between them.   
  
Uncharacteristically, Minato breaks the silence.  
  
"Sho, we've been together a while now, but I need to ask... What exactly do you see in me? You're bright and exciting, bursting with energy... You're really living. I'm not like that."  
  
Sho, taken aback, thinks for a moment. "Well what can I say, maybe I have a thing for emo boys?" He laughs.  
  
"I'm being serious, Sho."  
  
Sho begins to blush. "I can't believe you're gonna make me say something this mushy in public. Ok well here we go. Minato, I'm interested in you because you're calm and collected and you don't get frustrated with me, because you know I'm all over the place and loud, lots of people can't stand that. You're patient with me, and you always try your best to show me your affection, even if you aren't totally comfortable. I know you're dedicated to me and you genuinely care for me and... That's a new experience for me. Everything we do together is something new for me. You're honestly the best thing in my life, Minato." Sho reaches his hand across the table to hold Minato's. He offers up that smile of his again.  
  
Minato tries to hide behind his hair, even more so than normal. "I... Was not expecting that. Thank you, Sho, I feel very much the same about you. Sorry to just say it like that..."  
  
"And you know, I really do have a thing for emo boys."  
  
"Shut it, Scarface."  
  
The two laugh, and they look at each other and smile, content, and just for a moment, they seem to be the only ones in the world.  
  
Sho's grin widens once again, as he gets an idea. "Right, Mint! I know how we can settle who pays the bill! First one to break away loses!" He declares, and before Minato can process what his boyfriend has said, Sho leans in to steal a kiss from Minato, over the table. Surprised, Minato instinctively goes to move away, but Sho does first.  
  
He smirks as Minato looks on in confusion, as Sho declares, "Damn, looks like I pick up the bill this time. Be back, Minty!" And Sho dashes away to pay their bill.  
  
"Sho, you ass!" Minato stands up and runs after him smiling wide for the first time all day. He doesn't catch up to Sho until they reach the central fountain.  
  
Sho flashes his grin and Minato walks up to him, and in turn, steals a kiss from Sho as payback. Sho looks down at his boyfriend, chuckles and grabs his hand. Minato gives his hand a small squeeze as he puts his headphones back on.  
  
Once again, they walk hand-in-hand back home, Sho swinging his arms exaggeratedly, singing his song, as Minato looks on, hand buried in his pocket. They both silently wished for many more days like this one to come.


End file.
